


A Thin Line (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, a lil nsfw but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Reader gets asked out by some random dude, but Jean seems peeved by this. When Jean starts acting weirdly, Reader has had it and confronts him.





	A Thin Line (Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jean. 
> 
> I feel like i portray him as more self deprecating then he may be, but i feel he is a teenager who doesn't think too highly of himself so he tries to act cocky in order to hide that hes really scared. 
> 
> Also, if you've read my other fics you may notice how i add mama kirschstein in for comedy, i love her

Jean was sick and tired of watching this play out on the side lines. No, he did’t want to sit back and watch as his best friend AND crush be taken away from his. No, he was going to fight for his love and hope she would choose him over this random asshole.

Jean had invited over (Y/n) to his house, under the rouse of a night to play video games and watch movies. While they would be doing this, Jean was in actuality going to show her how much better he was than that random asshole who asked her out yesterday, hopefully convincing her to not go out with him. 

(Y/n) was sitting in Jean’s basement, getting her shit set up for the night. She had shown up in a pair of sweatpants and a loose graphic tee, her hair thrown up messily so it stayed out of her face. Her and Jean had known each other for quite some time so it didn’t matter what she wore around him. She waited for Jean to join her downstairs, as he was putting on comfy clothes. 

But (Y/N) wasn’t stupid, she knew something was up with Jean. He may think he’s good a keeping his feelings hidden, but shes able to see through that facade. No, she knew he was upset and had a basic idea of what this may be about. Ever since some dude had approached her and asked her out, Jean has been, for lack of a better term, a butt. She was able to understand that something about this dude asking her out had upset him, but she couldn’t figure out why. She assumed it couldn’t possibly be what she wants it to be, because Jean only see her as a friend and nothing more. 

Jean finally made his way down stairs, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and sweatshirt. He sat down next to her, trying to make it seem less weird than it was. Usually when they hung out they sat on either side of Jean’s massive couch, sprawled out on that side. 

There was no way that (Y/n) could ignore Jeans weird behavior. Not only did he sit down right next to her on the couch, but he had even made food for them (specifically his hand at trying to copy his family’s famous chocolate chip cookies) and was trying his best to be extra nice to them. It was like Jean had tried his hardest to be like Marco or Bertholdt. It was unsettling because this was not the Jean she knew nor the Jean she had fallen for.

“So, (y/n), what kinda movie do you wanna watch first? I have (first favorite movie) and (second favorite movie) on dvd, I want you to choose whatever movie you want.” Jean said, his voice sounding weirdly nervous while talking. This was the final straw for her, this is not the Jean she knew. Jean always had to fight her in order to watch movies he wanted to, he would never give her the first choice like this.

(Y/n) stood up and stared down at Jean, “Okay, cut the crap.”

“E-Excuse me, what do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, Jean. What the fuck is going on? You are freaking me out right now.” Her eyes were boring into him. His plan wasn’t going the way he wanted it to. He started to get aggravated with how bad this was turning out.

“What do you mean? I can’t just be nice to you for once?” Jean could feel himself getting defensive, he just couldn’t understand why with other guys it was fine but if he tried to copy that it made him out to be a bad guy. 

“I’m upset because this isn’t like you! It’s weird and dumb, stop trying to be something else.”

“Why? So I can watch you fall for someone else?” Uh Oh!!

Silence encompassed the room, both teen taken back by Jean’s sudden out burst. Jean threw his head in his hands realizing he fucked up. He expected to hear you pack your stuff up and leave. Why would you stay? He just some loser who always fucks up. You’ll just go home and text that dude and tell him what happened, where you’ll laugh about it and never talk to Jean again. This was it. The end. He crossed that thin line between okay and not okay. 

(Y/n) on the other hand was shocked at Jeans sudden confession. She never assumed he’d ever like her, ever since they were twelve and he fell for Mikasa Ackerman she realized he would never view her as more than a friend. She wasn’t the type of girl he usually seemed to fawn over, even if the Mikasa thing is over now she didn’t forget how deep it hurt her. But now, now she was wrong. The only reason she accepted that date with the other guy was to try and get over Jean.

The shock began to wear off of them, and that’s when Jean heard (Y/n) move, assuming she was moving to pack her stuff. What came as a surprise was a sudden weight moving next to him and arms being placed around him. He slowly lifted his head from his hands and saw her sitting next to him, rubbing his back and holding him close. 

“What… You aren’t going to leave me after that fuck up?” He said, sounding like he meant it to be angry but in reality it was more defensive. 

“Of course I’m not, just tell me whats going on with you.”

Jean was shocked, not only was she staying but she wanted to help him. The way she was holding him close to her was already calming him down. “I don’t want to lose you to another guy, I want you to be with me.” He said, his voice softer than what was usual of him. He turned his head to look (Y/n) in her eyes as he continued. “I’m fucking hopelessly in love with you and I tried to show you I can be a nice guy, that I’m not just a douche bag like everyone says. Guess even when I try to be the nice guy, I still fuck up.” His words were depressing to here, especially for how much she liked him.

Pulling away from the embrace, she crossed her arms across her chest in order to better think. She waited a few seconds, trying to figure out the best way to word her response. “You want to know why I accepted that date yesterday?” She waited till Jean nodded his head in response, “I was trying to get over my feelings for you. All I’ve ever wanted was to be with you and I assumed that would never happen so I went with the first guy who asked. I didn’t say yes to him because he was a nice guy, I said yes because I didn’t think I had a chance with you.” 

Well, shit. Everyone’s feelings were now out on the board. Nobody knew what to do next, so they both sat there awkwardly waiting for the other to do something, After waiting for a solid minute Jean decided to speak up, realizing that he fucked this up and he’ll make it better (hopefully). 

Jean looked at her face, seeing a blush coating her face now, he smiled to himself at seeing how cute she looked. “How about you text that guy it just isn’t going to work out and we… we try to make this work out?” His voice started out confident but his nerves got the better of him part way through. He awkwardly began messing with his hair, a habit he did when he was nervous. 

(Y/n) noticed the dorky looks on his face and rolled her eyes. She brought her hands to his face and pulled his face towards her, smashing their lips together for a kiss. The kiss was soft, it was soft and sweet and everything they both imagined it to be. 

Pulling away, Jean had a dazed and dorky smile plastered on his face. (Y/n) was smiling as well, looking up at jean. “Does that answer your question?” She said.

Jean’s smile faded into a cocky smirk as he responded. “Not really, why don’t you do it again so I can understand you better.” He leaned back in to capture her lips into another kiss, this one more heated the the other. both parties fighting for dominance. 

(Y/n) pushes Jean back on to the couch, not once ceasing their heated lip lock. She played with his hair as they continued to make out, as his arms began snaking down her backside, raking his nail down her back to show her how good this felt for him. It was getting intense and both parties felt that they needed to pull away before things got too heated. 

(Y/n) laid on Jean’s chest as they caught their breathe, staring lovingly into each others eyes. She was playing with his hair still, finding it to be comforting in a way. They would have continued to lay like that if Jean’s mother hadn’t walked downstairs to greet her son’s best friend. They didn’t hear her come down until it was too late however,

“OH JEANBO YOU AND (Y/N) FINALLY GOT TOGETHER I’M SO HAPPY!!! OH LET ME GET A PHOTO OF YOU TWO!!!”

“MOM NO GET OUT”

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow tungl invaderzia1  
> I love Jean.


End file.
